


Switch of The Clones

by Catgurl23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Obi-Wan, Cody needs caf, Fix-It, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine get wrecked, Rex is a good friend, Role Reversal, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgurl23/pseuds/Catgurl23
Summary: How would  the Clone Wars be change if Obi-Wan Kenobi led the 501st and Anakin Skywalker led the 212th instead of vice versa? Read this multi chapter fan fiction to find out how this switch would affect the Clone Wars and the state of the Jedi Order.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Clone Wars or any of the characters, so I do not benefit from this in any way except the joy I get from writing and the enjoyment I may bring any readers.

CT-7567, also known as Captain Rex, stood at attention in front of the 501st and the 212th, just waiting. Cody stood to his right, an anchor against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Rex could almost feel the tension in the air, observing the small ticks that his brothers exhibited in their apprehension. Rex took a deep breath to steady himself, just as he learned in training. In. Out. In. Out. He exhaled and steeled himself for what was to come.

Today the vod would be getting a Jedi.

Due to the start of the Clone Wars, the Jedi were forced to take on the mantle of generals, putting aside their peacekeeping tendencies. Because of how well the clones performed during the Battle of Geonosis and due to the limited number of Jedi, the Republic senate had passed a proposal to utilize all available clones and to increase the production of new clones to create the Grand Army of the Republic.

Rex sighed, thinking about the Battle of Geonosis. The battle had been a bloodbath and he had lost many good brothers. His gunship had been in one of the later waves, so he had seen first-hand the destruction and the death. He could deduce almost immediately that the battle had been designed for Republic failure, with dozens of dead Jedi littering the arena, thousands of battle droids surrounding them, and downed gunships littering the sandy floor in smoldering piles of rubble.

Rex was jolted out of his flashback by the sound of fighter jets entering the hanger. He took a deep breath, standing up taller, noticing the men doing the same.

The fighters touched down, hissing as the cooling systems engaged. The fighters' access hatches unlatched and two Jedi emerged. The first Jedi to climb out was a young man, around twenty, with short hair, which had recently been cut showing signs of a neftail, and shocking blue eyes.

When the second Jedi came into view, Rex almost stiffened out of surprise. The Jedi in front of him was the same one that had visited Kamino before the whole disaster at Geonosis, and who had created a considerable stir during his short visit.

The Jedi was a human male, who stood only slightly shorter than Rex himself, with auburn hair and deep cerulean eyes which had hues of green mixed in them. Even though his hair looked different when dry, Rex knew that this Jedi was the one.

Rex would always remember the day that the Jedi first came to Kamino, because he had seen the Jedi gracefully striding down the hall with one of the Kaminoans. Rex had been in awe of the Jedi, despite that he was dripping and wet. Rex could also recall the face of the Jedi as the Jedi gazed down on the vod with sadness concealed by cool indifference. But Rex could read the Jedi's concern and care because during his training, reading people had become almost second nature to Rex.

Rex was broken out of his reverie when the younger Jedi came to a halt right in from of him and Cody. The young man scrutinized them, with no inch of subtly, before turning to the other Jedi. The auburn-haired Jedi eyed the battalions with a slight frown, which he quickly smoothed out into a strained smile, before speaking. "Hello there! My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I will be the general of the 501st battalion." None of the vod spoke or moved an inch, which the younger Jedi took as his cue to introduce himself. "Hello there, troopers. I am Anakin Skywalker and I will be the General of the 212th battalion."


	2. The Introduction Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introductions continue and Rex has a good feeling about his new general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> The next chapters are uncharted so I don't know how long they will take.

Rex felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, the Jedi from Kamino, General Kenobi he corrected mentally, was going to be his general. What would he be like on the battlefield, Rex wondered. Rex knew that General Kenobi had been at the battle of Geonosis, but he had not seen the Jedi in action first-hand. Rex thoughts wandered to what kind of leader their General would be and his familiarity to drawing up battle plans. 

Rex's mind continued to buzz with a million questions, so Cody was the one to break the stupor. He saluted crisply and reported, "CC-2224, Commander of the 212th battalion reporting got duty, Sirs." Rex saw the Jedi barely suppress flinches at Cody's serial number, how interesting. "CT-7567, Captain of the 501st reporting got duty, Sirs," Rex said, mirroring Cody's salute. 

Though the Jedi were supposed to be the picture of serenity and calm, Rex could pick up on the anger simmering underneath the surface of their cool facades. General Kenobi had tucked his arms in the sleeve, most likely to prevent his fidgeting from showing, and General Skywalker looked outright murderous. 

"Do you have names that we could use, if only because you are not droids and you do not deserve numbers as your identification?" General Kenobi asked softly and spoke sincerely. Rex was taken aback by the depth of emotion displayed in the depths of his cerulean eyes. 

Rex decided to go out on a limb because the earnest look on General Kenobi's face promised only honesty and acceptance. "Rex, my name is Rex, General. I would be honored for you to use my name." Rex said, emotion coloring his words. 

General Kenobi's mouth morphed into a gentle smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Right then and there, Rex vowed that he would do whatever he could to make that smile appear again.

General Skywalker gave Rex small smile before turning to Cody. "Commander, if you would like to share your name please do. But, I understand that names are a sacred thing, so there is no obligation to tell me if you would rather wait until I have gained your trust." He said solemnly. 

Cody swallowed before saying, "Thank you for respecting the vod and the importance of our names, generals. My name is Cody and I would be honored for you to use my name as well." Both generals gave small smiles to Cody in response, and Rex discreetly tilted his head towards Cody in acknowledgment.

General Kenobi then turned towards the rest of the men, who were as still as statues, obviously still stunned from what they had just heard."Well as we have just established men, you are free to give us your names, or stick with your numbers until you feel that we have earned the use of your name. Your choice is your own and we will respect them," General Kenobi projected, again the picture of serenity and confidence.

General Kenobi then turned towards General Skywalker and said, "Anakin, why don't we separate here so we can get to know our men." 

General Skywalker smiled and nodded. "Alright, master," he said.

"I'm not your master any more, remember," General Kenobi teased General Skywalker lightly. Rex felt like he was intruding upon an intimate moment but stayed still. 

"Alright Captain, why don't you help me get my aquatinted with my new men," General Kenobi redirected after a moment, softly smiling again.

"Alright General, why don't I introduce you to Torrent Company," Rex said, a smile of his own on his face. 

As General Kenobi started towards the individuals of Torrent Company, smiling, Rex got a feeling that they just got the best general in the whole GAR.

Rex felt a swell of hope and felt the knot that had formed in his chest come undone because as everyone knows, the most important thing in war is hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this chapter. Next chapter coming as soon as possible. Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
